A Hard Teen Life
by MollyxGil-Gilly231
Summary: The Gang Starts high School wich makes thier Life turn e gang are bullied,or get into lots of fight with people. one girl will know what is the feeling to pergent and get kick out her on home. It going to be a long school year with these teens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody or guppy sorry wasn't on fan fic in a long time. As you know or should know my friend Bugs Bunny 10 says I'm going to write a fanfic called girl power I'm going to start a.s.a.p. shout out to princess caveia 1234 for helping me out. This story is about the gang going to start high school they are meeting friends and enemies.

chapter1: the school leaders part 1

Molly's P.O.V

I was sound asleep in my blue, purple and pink bedroom. My room has a blue (my fav color) with purple rime stones Samsung smart plasma TV. Which is connected to the wall. A pretty princess theme for my water bed. A pink walk in closet that have the hippest clothes. A blue desk that holds my split x laptop which is last my night stand that holds 2 pictures one, me and my bff Deema hugging and second me and my boyfriend, Gil kissing.

I was still sleep dreaming about kissing Gil in till my alarm clock ringed .I woke up and stared twisting but it didn't ended so good i ended up on the ground i got up and went straight to my closet i already know what I'm going to wear. I'm going to wear a hot pink leather jacket (it gets chilly up in bubbletucky this time of year which is fall), a halve shirt (note: i don't know what that shirt called) if you don't know what it is it a shirt that hangs on a girl shoulders and stop at her waist, blue and purple stretch pants (sorry for misspelling words I'm on a phone),blue wedge high heels and a blue swag snap back.

But before i get dress i need to take a shower so i headed down the hall when i heard a voice that sound high pitch voice so i walk slowly up to the door when i heard the voice again "Goby you look so hot" that some body is my brother Goby he was trying to sound like deama since they go out so i bang on the door "GOBY" I said still banging on the door "you've got 5 seconds to get out you little heifer". Goby is my twin brother he's older than me by 35.3 seconds you see my mom push 35.5 seconds after Goby and i was born but i have a birth effect sometimes i can't breathe normally so i take a pill . But now Goby is the best bro ever sometimes he's too much like last week he got mad at me because i took his phone and miss his phone call with Deema.

So he garbed my legs and made me fall I got up and kick him in his man hood which were the bad part start Goby stared crying on the floor I went to him to say i was sorry but then he PULLED my hair which is the bad part you do not pull my hair ever so then i whooped his ass.

"Oh look who's talking Gil lover" goby said annoyed "Gil look like this no like this just shut up molly" you wondering why my own brother is saying this to me we have a crazy brother and sister relationship since we were would take turn hitting each other, wetting each other with water but we have a stronger relationship.

I turn on the knob to hot i was going to take a quick shower so i don't be late once i got out the shower i put on my clothes brush my teeth and wash my face. I put me hair down it was also curly. I went down stairs (my house is a 3 story house it's blue and can hold up to 300 people my daddy own the house and my dad is a producer) to eat breakfast "good mooring Princess" my dad said kindly when i got down stairs "morning daddy" i replied and sat down at the table and Goby handed my food I started eating in till my mom Honda pulls up and honk the horn "oh my goodness i didn't finished eating" i cried

Soon my mom (My mom is african amrican and a 36 year old, she have long pink hair but not long as mine. She have light brown skin like a cardboard box and dark brown eyes like reallllllllly have a nice shape on her) came on the porch and ringed the doorbell she was wearing a warm yellow sun dress my dad just walk to the door and open it and said hello while looking at her luscious body. My mom and dad are divorce because my mom was seen cheating with my dad to another man and was on drugs and my dad got cusity of me and goby she can just take us to school. '' Coming mom'' me and Goby said at the same time and grabbed are book bags and walk to the door. "tell your mom to take you to the dentist on Friday" My dad said giving are lunch "No tell your dad to take you friday'' my mom fire back "can yall two get along with each other yall the prerents and we're the kids" Goby said manly and pointed at himself and I "anyhoo dentist on Thursday" I said as my and goby got in the all the my presents do is look at each other.

...

No one P.O.V

"Oona Oona Oona wait!" Oona turn back to face hair 32 year old purple mother she had said that in chinies. Oona sight "yes ma'am" "remember math class with nonny (Oona's red headed boyfriend)science with your totrur" Her mother said cheesy "ok bye mom" wait wait wait" The mother pulled her 14 year old daughter "let me take a picture" soon oona neon head dad came with a camera took so picis. While taking the pictures some jocks came laughing and shooting peace 's mother let go and said bye. Oona just went to the front of the school

40 min. later every guppy was here so they walk to the park of the school(the high school is so big bigger than Molly's Dad hosue )the gang walk past a line everybody was staring at them "should we get in line" the blonde crazy said in her normal zany voice "nahhh" Goby said replying to Deema's question.

"Who do you thank you are" a girl said with an attitude Deema turn her body around so quick "who you talking to''Deema said and sized her. The girl is mardve she is the daughter of owner/ principle .Mardive is the middle kid out of 3 children her other sister is Haley she is so better than mardve and grateful than her she is 12 year old while mardive is 15 going on 16 in 2 months. Mardve also have a brother wich is 16 he is so completive. the only thing these siblings have in common is that the all have same last name and straight dirty blonde hair

"you doll stealler"Mardve said soon began to remember the two were 6 Deema's mom had to work as a cook in mardev"s manchen to provide a shelter for her ,deema, and deema's big brother day deema and mardive was play with dolls all day when nighttime came deema left then mardeive forgot it inside and baby Haley came out the next day and hided it once her father known about the Deema's family had to put out on the street and Mom got fired.

"what that a lie" Deema said as she place her hands on her hips "you don't remember taking action hero Cole from me" Mardve got all the way in her face Goby had to hold Deema hero chole is from bratz action hero it a blond doll with a blue jump suit with a black power belt with a yellow pow sign on the belt, circle holes covered by fish net, yellow and pink wedge 13 in. high heels, yellow cape and hair have blue strikes in it with braided ponytial hanging on the side

"you not going to do nothing "Mardive said "if she don't do it i do it met me at 3:00 out here and your ass better be ready" Molly said while fixing her snap back " I don't need to becuz..." just then the bell ring a mob came running towards them '' i guess is see u at 3" the dirty blonde said as while as running into the building "see you u bi..." Molly said as while as getting in the mob of kids. The guppies were getting dragged by the mob.

wait until next chapter

i hope you enjoy this story well bye PS, comment reply p.m. me Mollyx Gill-Gilly signing out psssssss, i will make it longger next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Back From the dead I'm in the comments tell me if you want me to a continue the story

But thing you need to know

School is very hard lately and I'm the smartest in the school and I'm been very busy with school and I'm a singer and dancer at my school.

Sorry for the last chapter I was at dance Patrice so I was rushing.

Don't tell me what to do ( guest that been blocked by me)

I'm very ghetto so If I say yall a lot you know

P.m. me give me ideas

Follow my story

Be calm when reading

I will be cursing

Thank you for reading tell me what to do so I can get my lazy ass up and type.


End file.
